Mine
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When Kurt declares his interest in Sam, Finn becomes determined to makes Kurt his. Not if Sam has a say in it. Rachel, Finn and Mercedes bashing. Eventual Slash! Hevans.
1. Attraction

Mine

**When Kurt declares his interest in Sam, Finn becomes determined to makes Kurt his. Not if Sam has a say in it. Rachel, Finn and Mercedes bashing. **

"Right, guys! I would like to introduce out newest member, Mr Sam Evans!" Will Schuester bellowed excitedly. Then, Sam Evans prowled into the choir room. Kurt's heart almost stopped right there.

Sam Evans was the most beautiful boy (besides Kellan Lutz) that Kurt had ever laid eyes on. He had that blonde hair that Kurt loved, even if he could tell it was from a bottle. He looked athletic, muscles bulging from his arms. His attire impressed Kurt too, he was wearing a simple shirt, jeans, Converse outfit, but he made it look gorgeous. Those smouldering green eyes that made Kurt want to both melt into a liquid state in his chair, and run up to Sam and tear all of his clothes off.

All eyes fell upon Kurt, and he frowned at them in vexation.

"Kurt, did you just _growl_?" Finn questioned him almost angrily, a hint of rage beneath his voice. Kurt realised it was an emotion he like to call envy. Finn was not envious of Kurt himself, but anybody whom Kurt was friends with, anybody who threatened to "take Kurt away from him", as he had heard him mumbling in the hallways quite frequently. Their lockers were rather close in relation to Mercedes' locker for instance. These days, he walked to his classes sans Mercedes, as she lately developed quite an annoying habit of warding off anybody who desired to speak to Kurt. At the first signs of this behaviour, Kurt had simply passed it off as protectiveness. Analysing it deeply, though, he had realised it had become a matter of a territorial attitude towards the boy.

Kurt sighed.

"No, Finn, I did not just growl. With your record of accomplishment, it was probably your stomach craving more food, even though I saw you munching on a jumbo bag of Doritos before Glee when you thought nobody was around. Let's just say Sue Sylvester isn't the only ninja McKinley High."

Finn looked embarrassed, angry, and shocked at the same time. Mike, Puck were giggling, and when Kurt looked, so was Sam. Bearing in mind the fact that Sam was more than likely heterosexual, Kurt tried relentlessly not to be attached. Will had realised that Sam had been standing at the front under the interrogatory gazes of the rest of New Directions.

"Sam, just take a seat anywhere and we'll begin." Will suggested, and Sam smiled and shook his hand. The blonde boy began to walk towards Kurt, who looked nonchalantly at the ceiling. Taking the seat adjacent to Kurt, Sam tapped the other boy on the shoulder rousingly and Kurt snapped out of his reverie and blinked owlishly.

"Oh, sorry. Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. Welcome to New Directions!" Kurt greeted enthusiastically, even though inside, he was trembling, and he was flustered, receiving an electric shock from the touch of Sam.

"Thank you. I'm Sam Evans." Kurt heart was throbbing by this point. Sam's voice was like velvet. The words rolling out of his mouth were enough to make Kurt want to drag Sam inside of a deserted janitor's closet and ravish him.

_No!_

He didn't want to seem like the sexual predator Finn depicted him as, even though inside his head, it seemed like it. Kurt turned to properly face Sam, and their knees brushed together. Kurt gasped, and momentarily overlooked the other members and focused on Sam, which he begged himself not to. Mercedes was gawping at the exchange for a reason Kurt didn't even want to venture a guess at.

"Ahem." Will coughed loudly, gaining their undivided attention.  
"Now, I want us to complete this assignment we were working on last week. Sing a song to someone in the audience about what you really feel to them at this very moment. Sam, you don't have to participate in this because obviously you won't have a song prepared for us—."

"Mr Schue," Sam cut off, "I have a song prepared for the group that I would like to share. I may not be directly relevant to the assignment at hand, but I would like to express it anyway, if that's alright with you of course."

"Sure, Sam, that'd be great. Let's hear it for Sam."

Sam took to the floor, closed his eyes, and released a gentle breath.

The most beautiful  
sound I ever heard  
All the beautiful  
sounds of the world  
in a single word  
Maria  
I just met a girl named Maria  
And suddenly that name  
Will never be the same  
To me  
Maria  
I just kissed a  
girl named Maria  
And suddenly I found  
How wonderful a sound  
Can be  
Maria  
Say it loud and there's music playing  
Say it soft and it's  
almost like praying  
Maria  
I'll never stop saying  
Maria  
Maria, Maria...  
Maria  
Say it loud and  
there's music playing  
Say it soft and it's  
almost like praying  
Maria  
I'll never stop saying  
Maria  
The most beautiful  
sound I ever heard  
Maria.

He crooned softly on the last note and saw tears forming in Kurt's eyes. Will smiled and applauded heavily. The entire club with the exception of Finn, Mercedes and Rachel stood to give Sam the applause he deserved. He regained his seat swiftly, not wanting to give Finn and Mercedes something else to hate on him for.

"Sam, that was excellent. Puck wasn't lying about your talent at all. You're incredible."

"I disagree. _Maria_ is one of the easiest songs fromthe musical and I do not think Sam did it justice. I bet you don't even know what musical it's from." Rachel sneered smugly.

"Oh yeah? Well, Tony sings it about Maria in West Side Story based on the iconic play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Richard Beymer takes the role of Tony whilst Natalie Wood gives an amazing performance as Maria. At least in the film, version anyways. So Rachel Berry, don't assume you know the first thing about me, because you don't. So in future, make sure you do your homework, so you can actually lecture me on things like that. Smoke on your pipe and put that in. Another West Side Story quote. So shush." Sam hadn't realised he was standing and pointing at the small, shrill girl. He took his seat, blushing slightly and turned to Kurt, who was inconspicuously covering his mouth, but Sam could still hear the snigger.

Rachel flushed scarlet and sat silently, a feat which is difficult to manoeuvre. Puck gave Sam a curt nod and thumbs up, which Sam supposed was a good sign of friendship.

"Okay, Sam. Rachel. Anyone else want to try giving us a piece to work with?" Will intervened. A hand rose up hesitantly from the back. Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt. Show us what you've got."

Kurt stood confidently, with an aura of excellence orbiting him. Sam was definitely intrigued and would bet his right arm that Kurt was the best singer in the club.

"Brad."

All that work and what did it get me?  
Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background.  
Give 'em love and what does it get ya?  
What does it get ya?  
One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.  
All your life and what does it get ya?  
Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,  
They take bows and you're battin' zero.

I had a dream.  
I dreamed it for you, Dad  
It wasn't for me, Dad  
And if it wasn't for me  
then where would you be,  
Miss Rachel Berry?

Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?  
Don't I get a dream for myself?  
Starting now it's gonna be my turn.  
Gangway, world, get off of my runway!  
Starting now I bat a thousand!  
This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and-

Everything's coming up Kurt!  
Everything's coming up Hummel!  
Everything's coming up Kurt!  
This time for me!  
For me! For me! For me!  
For me! For me! For me!

He ended in a crouch, and Sam was astounded. Mouth open, he clapped louder than anyone in the room. Rachel looked ready to slice him open, but the rest just looked amazed. Clearly, he'd never expressed his real talent before.

"I know we weren't supposed to mention who we were singing about, but I think the rest of you, especially Sam, ought to be informed.

"I'm singing about the fact that even in here, where the majority of you fully accept who I am, I am being underestimated by you. Not just you, but the whole of Lima. Like my sexuality actually makes a difference to anything. So what, I like boys instead of girls, big deal! It's not like I'm going to pounce on every single male life form I encounter, is it Finn? I know what you're thinking, you're an open book, and the answer is no. And Santana, the answer to your question is yes." Kurt winked playfully.

"Hold up," Mercedes interrupted, "since when were you and Santana telepathic?"

"Since when was it your business, Mercedes?" Kurt snapped acerbically. Santana smirked.

"The summer was a month, Mercedes! And I didn't see you _once_! I was invited along to the Cheerios camp to consider rejoining. Apparently I'm needed. And not underestimated. I formed a bond with Britt and Santana, and Quinn was there too. Oh and Quinn, very much!" Kurt explained. Sam frowned.

How the hell did Kurt do that?

"Sam, there are many things that nobody knows about me, and this is just one of them." He winked. Sam felt butterflies obnoxiously flutter around his stomach.

"And Mr Schuester, I would highly appreciate if more of us are featured in competition this year. I appreciate Rachel's talent. She is extraordinary, but that doesn't mean she's the glue of this group. We need more variety, or we'll just become too predictable and lose Sectionals!" Will nodded, and pondered Kurt's very valid statement.

Kurt fled the room as Mercedes glared at him evilly. Santana leaned to exit her chair, but Sam was faster.

"Kurt!" Sam shouted, but Kurt already left.

That didn't stop a determined Sam, though. He zipped out of the choir room, and caught up to Kurt.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Sam asked simply. Kurt pivoted and faced him, nodding weakly, trying to maintain the veneer he had conjured.

"Since the first moment I laid eyes on you, Kurt, I knew I'd like you. I do like you. So much. I've not known you for that long, but I really do."

"Wait, so you're…" Kurt trailed off, leaving Sam nodding.

"100% gay, yes. What gave it away?" Sam laughed. Kurt ruffled his hair playfully. Sam nodded.

"I wanted to try and fit in?" Sam tried to excuse himself.

"Not working. But I like you, too. You seem honest, down-to-earth and able to fend for yourself into the jungle that Lima likes to label "McKinley High". Kurt placed his hands on Sam's muscular chest and leaned into him. Sam tipped his chin up and then sparks flew. The kiss was so passionate that Sam almost burst with emotion.

The kiss was broken and Sam took Kurt's hand.

"I'd like to do this traditionally. Kurt Hummel, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

"I will, Sam Evans."

They walked together out of the front doors, and went to get some ice cream.

**To Be Continued… **

**Songs used in this Chapter **

_**Maria – West Side Story **_

_**Rose's Turn – Gypsy: A Fable Musical/Glee Cast Version. **_


	2. Sleepover

Chapter 2

**Some Artie bashing. Will be progressing through Season 2 and 3. This chapter is in between towards the end of the Duets week. I have not yet decided what to do with Blaine. Whether to have him as friends with Kurt, or not. **

**Thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter. I didn't know if you guys would like it or not. I'm glad most of you did. My Klaine is dying, guys. There are simply no reasons for it, but Klaine isn't looking very attractive to me. I'll always love Blaine apart from the solo almost every episode. Come on, a solo 3 episodes in a row, when Tina has had like 1 released solo in 3 years. Unfair, don't you think? **

**I really love Tina, and will feature her more in my stories than RIB does in the actual show. It's good that she's getting some screentime in the next few episodes. Tina solo? PLEASE! Anyway, sorry for my rambling, but enjoy the story and give your opinion afterwards?**

Glee the next day was hell for Kurt and Sam. They sat together, hands brushing against each other constantly, like wires touching and emitting sparks which shocked the boys. The phrase _"if looks could kill" _flowed through Sam's mind. If looks _could_ kill, he would be a mess of entrails on the floor, due to Finn's excessive glaring. Rachel looked like she'd been bitch slapped. Mercedes was evidently sulking, due to Kurt's outburst the previous day. It was paradise for Santana who (according to Kurt) thrived on hostility and bitchiness. The rest of the club just looked confused, as if they'd missing something big. They were all present, so they had no reason to feel that way. Although, I could've been that because they weren't involved, they weren't fully clued in.

It wasn't the start that Sam had been expected for a new school. He had a perfect boyfriend and found a valuable friend in Santana Lopez. Santana was wildly protective of her friends, and wasn't afraid to go "all Lima Heights" on people that weren't. She was fierce, but underneath her veneer, soft and friendly. Towards Brittany, she was an angel.

Brittany Pierce was a phenomenal being, Sam thought. She was respectful and considerate towards everybody, with a wild imagination. She wasn't dumb or stupid, contrary to other beliefs circulating around, but naïve. She had had a sheltered childhood, not fully realising the true brutality of the world around her. That's why she refused to look deeper and find the negative aspects of people; she believed they were nonexistent.

He had also made friends with Quinn, Tina and Mike. Artie was one he decided he would stay away from. Kurt had talked about him on the phone, and he had found out that Kurt and Artie were very good childhood, but when Kurt first started getting harassed for his sexuality, Artie had shied away from him, breaking all forms of communication with him. He realised that Tina was like Santana, despite his first impressions, when it came to Kurt. Mike was cool, and liked workouts and comic books too. Quinn was amazing too. She was confident, athletic, and gentle.

When they had clued him on the Duets week, he realised Mercedes originally wanted to be Kurt's partner, but after yesterday, Sam wasn't so sure. Brittany was with Santana, Tina with Mike, and Finn with Rachel. Quinn, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and Sam were without partners. That made an odd number. He had been informed that Noah Puckerman, another member was in Juvie. Kurt and Sam partnered up, and Quinn had decided to do a solo, to symbolise her newfound independence. That left an Artie and Mercedes duet.

Kurt's dad, Burt, had yet to be informed of Kurt's budding relationship with Sam, and Kurt had no current intention of telling him. Sam passed off as heterosexual to Kurt's dad, and was allowed to join a sleepover with Santana, Tina, Quinn and Brittany at Kurt's house. He assured Burt that he had a girlfriend and was not going to have sex with any of the girls. His fake girlfriend's name was Kim Heath. As close as he could get to Kurt Hummel without completely telling Burt about his son being his boyfriend.

Sam returned to the "Hudmel" household as Kurt branded it with a bag full of things to stay at Kurt's. He had brought a selection of his favourite movies to choose from, like _Avatar _and surprisingly to Kurt, _The Phantom of the Opera_ with Gerard Butler!

"Hey!" He had argued when Kurt looked shocked.

"Music of the Night is in my top 10 songs ever list! And Gerard Butler is hot!"

Kurt had laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips before resuming his English essay.

Quinn, Tina and Brittany were already sat in Kurt's basement, eating popcorn and opening Kurt's moisturiser, which Kurt had told him had cost an exorbitant amount of money to buy.

"Kurt better not catch you. Where is he anyway?" Sam had called from the doorway.

"Oops! And he went to fetch Santana. While we don't wanna do this without her, I think it's ideal now. While we've got you alone…" Quinn chimed, smirking.

"Are you going to skin me alive? Cause I need to write my parents a note." Sam laughed, but then looked deadly serious.

"No," Tina piped up, "we just want to make sure that you deserve someone like Kurt."

"We have compiled a list of questions and answers that you have to answer." Brittany finished.

"Okay, let's begin." Quinn said smiling.

"Question One: It is Kurt's birthday. What do you get him?" Tina read from the sheet of paper she was holding.

"Erm, I would make him a scrapbook filled with pictures and quotes of his favourite things, as well as a poem, and space to put pictures of us together in. So he'd never forget me." Sam replied smoothly. The girls cooed at his response.

"Question Two: It's 3AM. Kurt calls you for help but you're sleeping and you've got a test the day after. What do you do?" Quinn recited. Sam smiled.

"Well, that's easy. Obviously, I'd help him, no matter what it was, because he's more important." He finished, staring into space.

"Ahem," Brittany coughed, "last question. Question Three: Kurt makes plans with you, forgetting he has a family thing and calls if off. What do you do?"

"There's not really much that I can do. I'd respect his decision, and make sure that he never feels guilty about making other plans and rearrange our date because there's always time for Kurt." Sam answered genuinely.

At that moment, footsteps emerged from the stairs. Kurt appeared, tears glistening in his eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked curiously.

"Enough." Kurt replied swiftly, running to hug and kiss his boyfriend enthusiastically.

"I think I love you, Kurt. I actually haven't stopped thinking about you. I haven't known you for long, but I just know, somewhere inside of me, there's a fragment of my heart just screaming: "You've found him, Sam! Keep hold and don't ever let go!" I don't intend to."

"I think I love you too, Sam. I've never left like this for anybody before. My heart races everytime I think of you and I get butterflies flitting about my stomach like it's a boxing ring. I never want you to leave. Ever." Kurt said, grinning widely.

Sam hadn't even noticed Santana lurking in the shadows.

"Okay, Guppy Lips, here's the deal. Kurt's precious. He's not to be messed around, or treated badly, you hear? Good. Cause if I find out otherwise, you'd best run far away, Sam Evans. Afores I endz you!" Santana explained protectively.

"Now Santana. I'm not a child's doll. I am capable of looking out for myself. But thank you. I appreciate the thought." Kurt clucked, blushing.

"I don't intend on hurting Kurt. Ever. I only want his happiness. Even if that isn't with me." Sam told them, inwardly cringing at his sappiness.

"You'd give Kurt up?" Tina piped up.

"Not without a fight. Although if that's what Kurt wanted, then that's what I'd do." Sam said sweetly. Kurt embraced him, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck.

After the girls had finished cooing over Sam's heartfelt statements, they had decided to microwave some popcorn and watch some movies from a selection that Kurt had. Kurt suggested that they drew names out of one of Kurt's fabulous hats as to see who picked the movies. Sam and Tina were picked out. Sam browsed thoroughly through Kurt's wide variety of movies, ranging from classics to animations.

"Hmm, what an extensive selection you have, Kurt. I think I'll go for _The Phantom of the Opera_." Sam decided eventually.

"I don't have that." Kurt frowned, evidently confused.

"I brought it." Sam smiled and Kurt ruffled his hair playfully before bounding lithely out of the room and into the kitchen, where the popcorn was ready to eat.

Santana grabbed the food and ran straight into the basement, where Tina was holding _Lady and the Tramp_.

"I love Disney!" She squealed when she noticed it lying on Kurt's shelf.

Nobody could argue with that, so they popped in the film, before informing the rest of Sam's choice. Quinn nodded and retrieved a pillow from her bag to lean against.

A few minutes later, _Think of Me _was playing. Kurt leaned up to look at Sam, crooning the words softly in his ear.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,__  
__when we've said goodbye.__  
__Remember me once in a while -__  
__please promise me you'll try.__  
__When you find that, once again, you long__  
__to take your heart back and be free -__  
__if you ever find a moment,__  
__spare a thought for me__We never said our love was evergreen,__  
__or as unchanging as the sea -__  
__but if you can still remember__  
__stop and think of me . . .__Think of all the things__  
__we've shared and seen -__  
__don't think about the way things__  
__might have been . . .__Think of me, think of me waking,__  
__silent and resigned.__  
__Imagine me, trying too hard__  
__to put you from my mind.__  
__Recall those days__  
__look back on all those times,__  
__think of the things we'll never do -__  
__there will never be a day,__  
__when I won't think of you . . ._

Sam lightly pressed a finger to Kurt's lips and murmured the words to the section that featured Raoul. _Can it be? Can it be Christine?__  
__Bravo!__  
__Long ago, it seems so long ago__  
__How young and innocent we were...__  
__She may not remember me,__  
__but I remember her...__Flowers fades,__  
__The fruits of summer fade,__  
__They have their seasons, so do we__  
__but please promise me, that sometimes__  
__you will think of me!_

"It's just unfortunate that you had to sing Raoul." Kurt whispered.

"How come?" Sam inquired

"I really hate him. Christine belongs with the Phantom. Enough said." Kurt elucidated.

"It's funny, isn't it? Usually, we like the character that the main character ends up with. This movie is the exception to the rule." Sam answered.

After both movies had finished, (Tina, Quinn and Brittany falling asleep during _Lady and the Tramp)_ Kurt and Sam were cuddled tightly, and Santana was holding the slumbering form of Brittany, as if mirroring the two boys.

"Santana?" Kurt called quietly.

"Yes, Kurt?" She whispered. There was a wisp of serenity floating around her voice.

"Is this how you'd like it to be? You and Britt?" Kurt asked politely, edging closer to Santana, also desperately trying to keep hold of Sam.

"All I know is that I'm happiest when she's around. I want her in my life forever." Santana chimed. Kurt beamed.

"I know you love her. It's no enigma. But it needs to be decided if it's platonic or romantic." Kurt explained. Santana sighed.

"I know. She's my life, Kurt. I don't know where I'd be if she wasn't around."

"I think it's romantic. No two friends have a connection such as you two do."

"She's special. I-I'm in love with her, Kurt. I just don't want to disappoint her in any way." Santana was crying silently now, and Kurt slipped out of Sam's grasp to sit by her. Sam let him go, but was inwardly pining for him. Kurt held the Latina closely, stroking her back and rocking her gently.

Kurt would be so good with children, Sam thought.

Wait, what? Sam was thinking about Kurt and children? He was in way over his head.

By the time Santana fell asleep, Kurt was crawling back into Sam's lap.

"You're amazing, Kurt, you know that right? Just the way you treat your friends make me fall in love with you even more." Sam stated, before biting Kurt's earlobe gently, so that Kurt purred slightly, Sam drinking in the sound hungrily.

"I so wish we could do this now." Kurt said longingly.

"And we can't because…?" Sam asked, immersed in Kurt's neck.

"My dad. The girls." Kurt reminded.  
"Sorry. I was so lost in you that I forgot." Sam said, the corny sentence resulting in Kurt smacking his forehead.

"I love you." Kurt breathed.

"I love you too." Sam breathed back. They kissed and then minutes later, they drifted off into blissful oblivions.

* * *

**Phew, that was a mission to complete. Over 2000 words! I think this is my longest chapter EVER! There was just so much Hevans to get through. I'm thinking about incorporating a big HevansxBrittana sexuality storyline in it. I am going to set up a poll as to what do to with Blaine Anderson, or you can just review and tell me what you think. Hope you liked it. Till next time!**


	3. Nightmare

Chapter 3

**I express my sincerest apologies about the lack of updates I have presented you lot with! I am fully on task now and I am currently discarding the stories I have started but not had any ideas for. So on with the story. This'll be a Furt chapter. I imagine it'll be pretty argumentative and evil. Knowing me and Jealous! Finn, it definitely will be. Some improper language contained within this chapter. WARNING.**

* * *

Kurt was stood in the kitchen of the Hudson/Hummel household, browsing through the extensive collection of food ready for tonight's dinner. Well, he got halfway through it. Finn decided he'd interject on Kurt's preparation. He stormed into the kitchen and threw his things down, clearly enraged.  
"What's wrong, Finn?" Kurt said with a sigh.

"You know what's wrong, so don't play dumb, Kurt!"

"Finn, I'm never one to admit when I am unsure of something or am wrong, and I sincerely fail to comprehend what has triggered this almighty fury inside of you lately."

"Why do you always have to be so conceited all the time?! It annoys the fuck out of me. You act all superior and use complicated words to try and prove something to everyone! Like everyone doesn't already know you're nothing more than a stuck up, bitchy little faggot!" Finn screamed, face red. Kurt looked aghast and angry that he'd dare say the word 'fag' again. He summoned the dregs of his everlasting rage and constructed a counter argument.

"You know what, Finn? I was wrong about you from the start! You weren't my knight in shining armour at all. You were the moody, sullen bastard who drew all attention by sulking perpetually. GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF! You are not what everyone makes you out to be! You're not a true leader or friend. You'd fucking give up your friends and girlfriend to sustain a healthy high school reputation! What exactly does that say about you, huh? It says that you're a petulant, whiny bitch who tosses everyone aside like they don't matter. Guess what? You're gonna have to GROW THE FUCK UP! Even Rachel Berry can only tolerate so much! You'll be left alone, Finn Hudson. Then you'll soon find out what everyone thinks about you!" Kurt rambled, tears flooding his face.

"Look at you, crying like a girl. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being. You shouldn't even be alive. I wish I was there to off you while you were still young and make it look like an accident. I think Burt would even be happy if you died. Everyone would. So do us all a favour and just die!" Finn bellowed acerbically before running out of the house. Kurt sat on the floor, clutching a kitchen knife in one hand and his phone in the other, rocking back and forth. _Who could I call?_ He thought whilst sobs wracked his body. _Sam? Santana? Brittany? Tina? Quinn? _He decided on Sam as he really needed a pair of strong arms to hold him at the present situation. His slender right index finger hovered over the call button. Would Sam flip out? Kurt was scared that he might have punched Finn. He decided on Santana, and clicked _Call. _

"Santana? I need you. I'm at home. Please come over. I just need you." Kurt pleaded, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt? What's wrong? I'll be right there."

* * *

Exactly _Eight minutes and twenty seconds _later, a raucous screech of tyres were heard outside the house. Kurt was hopeful that it was Santana, but a loud slam indicated that Finn was back. He steamrollered into the kitchen where Kurt still clutched the large, cold knife from before. He was in exactly the same sitting position he was in when he called Santana.

"Didn't I tell you to fucking die?!" Finn yelled angrily.  
"Finn. Seriously, what's wrong? What the hell have I done to make you this mad?" Kurt protested.

"Simple. You were born. People like you should be rounded up and collectively shot in the head."

"People like _me?" _Kurt spat venomously.

"Yeah. Fags. And dykes." Finn replied darkly. Oops. Wrong move, Finn, Kurt thought, as he saw the lean structure of Santana Lopez behind him. Kurt silently commended her on her stealth, but I suppose being a Cheerio had its perks.

"What did you just say?" Santana said, one eyebrow raised.  
"I said that all fags and dykes should be round up and collectively shot." Finn repeated bravely.

"Oh no, I heard you fine. I just didn't realise you had a death wish, you narrow minded bastard!" Santana screamed. Finn's fists clenched, his knuckles quickly losing all of the colour contained in them. He raised two hands and shoved Santana down the hallway. He crumpled onto the floor after her heard made a forceful connection with the wall.

Kurt cunningly called Sam, but turned down the volume so Finn couldn't hear him.

"I wish Sam was here. I really need him right now." Kurt remarked. Finn slowly turned on him like a panther just noticing its prey.

"Miss your boyfriend, Kurtie?" Finn teased.

"Finn! Just stop, okay? I don't get why you suddenly hate me so much!"

"Because you're a pathetic excuse for a human and a complete waste of air. I bet your mother's glad that she doesn't have to be near a faggot like you!"  
"My mother's dead, you fucking cunt!" Kurt yelled, anger twisting his mind.  
"I hope you're next. You can finally be reunited with her." Finn growled menacingly.  
Kurt charged at Finn like a rampant bull, still desperately clutching the knife. Kurt pointed the tip at Finn's strong chest, not hard enough the rip his shirt and looked him right in the eyes.

"I swear Finn Hudson, one more crack about my family and this knife goes through your gut!" Kurt said close to tears.

Finn looked aghast and just nodded shortly.

"Leave, Finn. Don't bother returning until my dad gets back. Maybe not even then. He might kill you himself for mentioning my mother."

Finn blinked owlishly and scarpered. The knife came loose from Kurt's seemingly impenetrable grasp and clattered to the floor sharply. Hands trembling wildly, Kurt ran to Santana, who was just stirring.

"What…happened?" She murmured.

"Never mind that for now. You're staying here tonight. I don't care what anybody says, you're staying here."

"Okay." She croaked, all of the meanness gone from her face.

"You go and rest. You hit your head hard. You need some sleep." She nodded and Kurt constructed a makeshift bed in his basement conversion bedroom. A sharp rap at the door told Kurt that Sam arrived.

Kurt opened the door and ran straight into Sam's arms.

"You came!" Kurt rejoiced.  
"You needed me." Sam replied simply. "What happened to you, Kurt. You look like snow."

"Finn. Sit down and don't punch anything. I-I'll repeat the conversation."

* * *

**A/N: I think that's my favourite chapter that I've ever written in any story. Let me know if you think the same. Next chapter: Sam's reaction and a big throwdown. But between who? I'll take reviews and PM's as guesses. Correct person gets Darren Criss. Just kidding, he's all mine, but you can look at him if you'd like. xx**


	4. An Uncomfortable Aftermath

Chapter 4- An Uncomfortable Aftermath

* * *

When Santana awoke and Sam and halfway calm, Kurt sat them both down and recounted the horrific tale of events. When he got to the part about 'fags and dykes being shot in the head', Sam completely lost it.

"That bastard! I'll kill him myself!" Sam stood angrily but Kurt gently pulled him down again, not wanting Sam to attack Finn. Santana just sat tranquilly with an open mouth, not believing that Finn would actually say that.

Yeah, she knew that he was slightly homophobic, but she had no idea why he would say things like that to his own brother. When she decided that thinking about it made her too angry, she took a deep breath and tuned back in to the conversation.

"….and then you came." Kurt nodded at Sam. Sam looked ready to shoot somebody.

"Hold it. What happened after he hit me?" Santana questioned.

"He mentioned my mother. He told me that she would be glad she doesn't have to see me everyday." Kurt spat. Santana's eyes widened.

"What happened with the knife?" She continued.

"Well after that crack I ran at him with it. It took everything I had not to plunge it through him. I was so angry. Then he left and I dropped it. Then you woke up." Kurt concluded, cuddling closer to his boyfriend. The three of them huddled closer together as they heard the door open and close.

None other than Burt Hummel walked obliviously through the front door. He noticed them sat closely together and walked straight into the kitchen.

"The knife!" Kurt hissed and sprinted to the kitchen. Burt was staring blankly at the sharp weapon that had clattered to the floor after Finn had left.

"Kurt, buddy, why is there a knife on my kitchen floor?" He enquired patiently. Kurt sighed in defeat and led his father to Santana and Sam and sat him down. He felt déjà vu rush through him as he began to recount the events of the day. Sam watched him cautiously. He then remembered that Burt had no idea that they were dating.

When Kurt finished telling the story for what he feared may not be the last time, he watched Burt's face contort into one that depicted anger and Kurt guessed that violent thoughts were rushing through his head. The fact that Finn had brought up not only Kurt but his mother too was just unforgivable.

"That bastard! Kurt, are you okay?" Burt enquired after his face turned a bright red with rage.

"Fine. A little shaken up but these guys keep me grounded. Dad, I'm sorry for almost stabbing my kind of brother."

"Kiddo, don't apologise for that. He disgraced the name of your mother and that's not acceptable. I'll have to have a talk to Carole about this. Things can't continue without addressing the situation."

Santana gulped. She knew Carole Hudson. She would defend her son to the death if she knew he was in the right, but if he wasn't (which was a lot) she would give him hell. Finn wouldn't hear the end of his actions for a long while. Once Brittany found out, that'd be even worse. Brittany was sweet and kind unless herself or Kurt were in trouble. If that ever happened, she became the physical embodiment of fury. She makes Sue Sylvester look like an adorable bunny rabbit just hopping around it's hutch.

"Dad, I can't let you jeopardise your relationship with Carole because of me!" Kurt said, always the martyr.

"He can't get away with that! HE HIT SANTANA FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sam shouted.

"Sam calm down, sweetie." Kurt patted Sam's knee. Sam's eyes widened as Burt noticed the display of affection.

"What is this? Are you two?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Dad."

"I'm sorry, are we all ignoring the fact that Finn told Kurt to die?" Santana piped up.

"Of course not, Santana. We're just getting there one step at a time."

The door opened and closed.

All four people perked up at the sound and all four's jaws clenched at the sight of Finn Hudson entering the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana screeched.

"Hold it, Santana. I've got this." Burt answered.

Burt rose slowly and sauntered over to Finn, a murderous expression on his face.

"Finn Hudson. I'm surprised you had the audacity to even think about returning to this house."

"I just wanted to apologise…" Finn said timidly.

"For what? Sending death threats towards my son? Having the nerve to say that his mother was ashamed of who he was? Telling him that his own father wanted him to _die_?!" Burt growled, his fists turning white in extreme restraint.

"Burt, I'm sorry. I got angry."

"I'm angry right now! Am I screaming insults at you? No. I want to, believe me. But what example am I setting for the three people stood behind me? Fair enough, insults are Santana's personal language, but Kurt doesn't deserve to have such obscenities around him. I was right before. You are poison, Finn."

Carole chose that perfect moment to walk in.

"What's going on? Hi, Santana. Sam. Why are you two standing up like you've just been arguing?"

"Carole, a word?" Kurt rose and led Carole into the kitchen, giving Finn a glare that would even make Sue Sylvester partially uncomfortable. Finn flinched, expecting a slap or something more painful.

"Sam, Santana could you two follow me please?" Kurt asked. They nodded simultaneously and followed. Sam held Santana's arms in place so both of them didn't punch the tall boy. Leaving him and Burt alone, they entered the kitchen and sat with Kurt and Carole.

"Carole, what I'm about to tell you may just change your opinion of your son. I'm sorry any of this ever happened, but there you go."

Kurt recounted the uncomfortable events for the third time over now. The details were still as fresh in his mind as before. Carole face changed from disgust to shock to horror. Kurt winced as he saw the tears spill out of her eyes when he mentioned the part about Elizabeth.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry he did this. I wish you hadn't ran at him with a big knife, but you were provoked. I'm glad you didn't kill him but I am definitely going to speak to him. Thank you for telling me. I understand if you don't want us around anymore. I don't want to stop seeing Burt, but I want what's best for you honey."

"I don't want that. I didn't have a problem with Finn. I'm comfortable with just giving him a wide berth until he comes to his senses and we can go on living life normally."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can always move out."

"Definitely not. It's not fair on you and Burt."

"Thank you, Kurt. You're a great kid. May I ask what might've brought this around so I can ask Finn about things later?"

"Well, Carole, Sam and I are together and I think Finn is affected by it. I'm not sure how or why, but that's just my thinking. It might not be right, but I think Finn may be struggling with his sexuality. I'm an openly gay figure in his life and he's jealous and angry that I can be proudly out with a boyfriend while he may be still figuring things out. He told me that I already knew what was wrong, but that's my best guess. You might want to very carefully broach this particular field with him." Kurt explained, Sam holding him from behind.

"Well, congratulations to you and Sam. I can tell you like each other very much. That might explain things, so I'll definitely chat with him. Come on, we'd best make sure nobody died." Carole ushered them into the living room where Burt and Finn had now sat down, but the tension was still thick and hung evidently in the air.

"Burt, Kurt suggested that with everything that has happened, Finn and I should still remain living here but just give things time to calm down. A lot of time, at that. But Finn, I'm going to have to speak to you upstairs now. Now." She added.

The other four sat silently, Kurt still in the protective embrace of Sam.

"So, Sam? What are your intentions with Kurt?"  
"DAD! Really, now?"

"Well, sir, just to love him and be there for him in situations like this when he needs me. I want to protect him and just be somebody who's proud of everything he does and supports him and stands by his side every minute of every day."

"You sound like you want to be more of a slave than a boyfriend, Sam." Burt laughed gruffly.

"As long as I'm with Kurt, I don't mind what I am." Sam answered.

"Now I know you're gay."

"Yes, sir. Proudly so."

"Sam?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's Burt."

"Okay, si—Burt." Sam choked out.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: So here it is after long last. Chapter Four. More may be on the way soon. **


End file.
